


If Only I...

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Teen Titans, after Jericho was revealed within Deathstroke</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I...

If only I had realized...I might have actually asked for help.

But they took me, through the son I loved so dearly, the one I thought I had granted peace.

They used him, warped his thoughts, his mind. The ones of Raven's making, the ones who had corrupted Joe...sweet Joe...in the first place.

And they used my hand, my blade to do the one thing to sever me from humanity.

They took my best friend, my mentor and savior of youth, my faithful advisor and conscience in manhood from me forever.

Somewhere, a demon lord is laughing, for the monster his tainted minions have set loose.

If only I had seen it coming, I wouldn't be standing at this stone, my daughter at my back, ready to avenge both my friend and my own losses.

Wintergreen would tell me no.

If only he were here to do so, I might even listen.


End file.
